Pranking Olympus
by DerekGodofDayDreamsandAnnoying
Summary: Welcome to Pranking Olympus! Here we tick Immortal beings to a pulp...while having a great laugh about it!  Helena is now my editor and supervisor, so be nice!
1. Ticked Thailia

"Hello and welcome to the first episode of Pranking Olympus! Here we prank anyone connected to Olympus" I take in the cheers. "Today I am pranking Thailia Grace, Hunter of Artemis!" I said, listening to the now roaring crowd. "Where is she, Tori?"

"Camp" replied Tori from behing the monitor.

"Let's head on out!" I said, disappearing with the crew.

We hid behind a bush. Well, the crew was. I laid on Thailia's bed. The Hunters walked in and stared at me.

"Hey, babe!" I said. The Hunters now stared at Thailia.

"It's not…" said Thailia, blushing. I walked up and put my arm around her. She pushed me away but I held on.

"Oh…don't deny it, baby!" I said. Thailia shot a fart arrow at me but I dodged it..

"I. Don't. Love. You" said Thailia through clenched teeth.

"Yuppers, you do!" I assured her.

She stepped forward and I came close to her. That's when she lost it!

She loaded three arrows and shot at me as I dived from the cabin.

"Let's go back to set!" I said. We appeared in my beloved set. "Fun, eh?" I asked the camera.

That's when the Hunters appeared. Styx!

"KILL 'IM!" roared Thailia. That's when all Hades broke lose.

Arrows flew everywhere. I got hit with five and others just tugged my hair out!

I disappeared and re-appeared on Olympus. Artemis was there. "I heard about what you did" said Artemis.

"I-it was just a joke!" I complained.

"Now you must stand before the Olympian Council" said Artemis.

"STYX!" I yelled.

"We now question Derek for his case of…pranking Thailia?" asked Zeus, getting confused.

"Watch the show" said Artemis re-playing the show. Then I realized Tia was still filming.

"Someone shoulda told me I was on TV 'cause I woulda worn my good toga!" roared Zeus.

"SORRY!" said Artemis.

"Very well. Why did you…prank…Thailia?"asked Zeus, obviously still confused.

"'Cause it's for my show!" I responded.

"Wow…Now, could this have done any harm?" asked Zeus.

"No!" I responded, almost yelling.

"Well-it's about to! You must now prank Immortal beings! Now, BE GONE!"

"Well, now I'm interviewing Thailia about her being pranked! What did this cause?" I asked.

"I got kicked from the Hunt" said Thailia.

"He, he!" I laughed. She tried her best to strangle me but she was chained to the wall.

"I AM a Hunter of Artemis. Watch YOUR BACK!" roared Thailia.

"Mokay" I said calmly.

"RAHH!" she roared, trying to break the chains with her teeth.

"We'll rap this up now! I am Derek Douglas, see you next week!"

** Sorry it was short! Really every Monday I'm gonna post a new episode. Here's the peoples you could choose from to be pranked next! Here's the list!**

**Zeus**

**Typhon**

**Artemis**

**Kronos**

**Oceanus**

**Percy and Annabeth**

**Poseidon**

**Hades**

**Hecta**

**Me!(I know how I will do it….)**

**Kristen**

**Aphrodite**

**Athena**

**Ares**

** These are the people I'll do for the first seson. One I won't but still. Now press the little blue button the arrow's pointing to!**

**\\\\\\/**

**\\\\\/**

**\\\\/**

**\\\/**

**\\/**

**\/**


	2. Kronos, Your Daughter's Marrying Kronos!

"Hello and welcome to the second episode of Pranking Olympus! Here we prank anyone connected to Olympus" People go wild. "Today we have the wonderful **(NOT!)** Helena Dufrene, daughter of Kronos! How did I woman get to Kronos, Helena?" I asked.

"Pervert" she said, glaring at me.

"Well, how did they-" I started.

"Dork"

"I just wanted to know how it-" I began again.

"IDIOT! Leave me alone, and GET ON WITH IT! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I can prank my DAD!" she screeched at me dramatically.

"Fine. TO TARTARUS!" I yelled. "Please, help me leave Helena there!"

"Butthole" she snapped. We reappeared in front of a huge rock. Helena took out her machine guns and pelted the boulder. I glance at her and shrugged. We took our first steps into the cave to see Kronos chained to a rock.

"Who?" asked Kronos.

"Um...you remeber when you had-" I started.

"Hello Daddy! How are ya Doin'? I have something to tell you!" Helena casually said.

"What is it, Hades Belle" Kronos lifts an eyebrow and yells.

"KRONOS SUCKS ICE!" I roared, taking out red spray paint and spray painting: PERCY PWNS on the walls.

"Daddy, I'm getting married to Percy Jackson Saturday and it's Friday!" Helena cheered happliy.

"WHAT THE HADES! YOU STUPID (insert bleep here) YOU (insert bleep here)EN (insert bleep here)! I WILL KILL YOU!" roared Kronos, breaking the chains. We glanced at each other and ran out. We heard the thundering footsteps on Kronos behind us.

"PEACE OUT SUCKA!" roared Helena, as we disappeared back to the studio.

"Okay, Helena, your offically the new co-achor!" I said, laughing my head off.

"YAYS!" she roared, laughing as well.

"Well, see you next week...Oh..." I said as Kronos appeared in front of us.

"WHERE IS PERSEUS JACKSON! I WANT TO **_KILL _**him!"

"Ruh Ro" Helena said in her Scooby Doo voice. At that moment Percy Jackson himself came in the door.

"Hey Helena you ready for tomorrow?" Ooooohhhh nnnnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooo _he _was talking about the baseball game we were going to have tomorrow. This is **_BAD!_**

**_"NO SHE ISN'T!"_** roared Kronos, lunging at Percy. I took off my LSU hat and it became a huge gold bow called Humyas.

"AIM FOR IS LEFT ARMPIT!" I roared, shooting an arrow at his left shoulder. Percy was as confused as Tartarus is dark. Which is **_REALLY DARK! _**Kronos lunged at Percy, Until a pretty woman put her hand on his shoulder and said, "Honey, don't hurt the boy. He is not going to marry Helena! She was pranking you! They were talking about a baseball game they were going to go to tommorow."

"OH!" Kronos said like Percy, STUPID!

* * *

**So this thing called Helena helped me write this so she's gonna help me for every episode FOREVER!**

**Hey I'm not a thing- I LIKE WAFFLES! Oh sorry I'm really random!**

**~Helena**

***mumbles* and Derek**

**P.S. Sorry it's short AGAIN!**


End file.
